Warm
by Anya0901
Summary: A demon king who loves to cause mayhem & chaos for his own personal pleasure meets the only human woman who stood up against him. He takes her prisoner, forcing her to be his while she tries to escape his evil grasp. He killed her home village, her friends and family yet he wants her for his personal desire? she was his princess after all. Akura-ou X OC ( Takara ) smut xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Screaming and crying filled the air as the evil demon king was known as Akura-ou and his demon army slain a small, poor village. Women pleaded and sobbed for them to stop, while the men tried to attack them but they are worthless against Akura-ou and his evil army.

Everyone from the lands and sea knows of Akura-ou for he is the strongest yokai around. No one could ever defeat him or even come close to killing him. He goes from village to village to slay every human that crosses his path for his own pleasure. He loves a good bloodshed and people's cries are music to his ears.

The homes and buildings around are burst into flames while dead bodies are all on the dirty ground. He and his army slowly walked through the village, making sure they killed every last person but something caught his eye… He saw a young woman with long black hair lying on the ground.

He smirked to himself, ordering his demons to go on without him. He knew she was pretending to be dead and he wants to play with her…

He slowly walked up to the girl, hovering over her. She closed her eyes shut but she can feel her body trembling. She knew this would be the end of her and she will join her mother and father soon once this demon gets his hands on her.

"It's a shame that a stupid human such as yourself could think to play dead," Akura-ou spoke in a mock.

His long red hair is blowing in the wind and his golden orbs shined brightly from the amusement of this pathetic woman. He carefully picked her body up but she used this opportunity to stab him on the side of his neck with a dagger she found on the dirty ground.

She pierced the demon well but he only laughed obnoxiously. She felt uneasy while studying him. He showed off his pearly white fangs to her while taking the dagger out of his neck with one hand as he still held her tight with his other hand.

"That's the first time a mere human has ever attacked me," he murmured.

The girl didn't understand why he isn't punishing her. Why is he praising her? She saw blood gushing from the side of his neck yet the demon king is still laughing.

Her light gray eyes studied the demon king. He is very tall yet he has broad shoulder… He has large horns on top of his head and pointed ears with large golden earrings.

His golden orbs met hers yet she turned her gaze away from Akura-ou. She hates him and his army for killing her home village and her parents. These people have done nothing wrong and they had nothing that Akura-ou wanted. She knew this demon king only killed them for his sick and twisted game.

"Are you frightened now?" He asked seductively.

She wished he would just let her go. She doesn't want to be held by him! He's disgusting, in her opinion.

"If you wish to kill me then do it now. I want to join my parents." She gritted her teeth while glaring at him.

"Such a demanding wench!" He chuckled darkly.

The young woman wanted to break down and cry but she has to stay strong even though Akura-ou could easily end her life in seconds.

"Usually, women are boring and useless but you're different… You actually stood up against me…" Akura-ou pondered while his black claws stroke her long black hair.

She trembled at his touch as she avoided making eye contact with him. She wants him to just end her life and go away. He has done enough to make her life a living hell.

"Perhaps you are even better than a yokai woman," he added.

The young woman began to struggle out of his arms yet she couldn't even budge; he is too strong. Her fragile, petite body couldn't defend against the greatest yokai of all the lands.

"I suppose I will keep you alive so I could have some fun with you," he purred.

She shivered in fear, wondering what he will do to her.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Akura-ou has a tight grip on the young woman's wrist, dragging her to a riverbank where all his demons are resting before they travel home to their castle.

The young woman sat next to Akura-ou, not saying a word but she couldn't think straight.

"Why do you have that filthy human with you?" A demon asked his master.

"I'm intrigued by her," Akura-ou said casually.

"Intrigued by a woman?!" Another demon spat.

"What's so great about her?" A third snorted.

"Do not question what I do for I am the great Akura-ou! If I want this woman around me then so be it!" Akura-ou grinned.

The demons couldn't believe that their great leader has taken a liking towards a human such as her. Akura-ou never cared for anyone before yet here he is, sparing the woman's life and making her come with him wherever he goes…

"What are you planning on doing with me?" The young woman asked in a low voice.

"Eager to find out," his black lips curved into a smirk.

"You're disgusting!" She snapped.

"Well, this "disgusting" yokai could easily end your life," he chuckled darkly.

"Then do it already… I don't want to be near you any longer," she countered coldly.

Akura-ou reached out to her neck and brushed his black claws against her throat. She shivered in fear while closing her eyes shut, ready to die but he only traveled his claws to her nose, pinching it teasingly.

The young woman gasped and slapped his hand away while he laughed at her. She immediately stood up and ran by the river, cursing Akura-ou again and again in her mind.

"You don't like tricks?" Akura-ou asked in a hum.

"I don't like you," she corrected, not turning around to look at him.

Akura-ou couldn't stop himself from smiling at her backhanded insults. He truly did grow an interest towards the strange girl he encountered.

The young woman went to walk in the river with her bare feet until she slipped on a rock and fell in the water. She began to panic because she didn't know how to swim as the water forced her body to go down the mainstream where it's deeper. Akura-ou didn't hesitate to jump in to save her.

He grabbed her in a cradle and swam back up yet when he stared down at her, she passed out.

"Foolish woman," he murmured.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The young woman woke up in a large king-sized bed. She thought she died and went to heaven because the silky red sheets felt great against her skin. She saw red drapes hanging above the bed and she felt at ease until she heard **his** voice.

"You're awake. Good, I was bored watching you sleep," he sighed.

She sat up and scowled at him. "Did you change my clothes?!"

"Your kimono was dirty and cheap. I simply dressed you into a silk, expensive slip. Be grateful, princess," he mocked.

"You saw me naked!" She gasped.

"Yes, it's not bad for a human," he grinned.

The young woman hid under the silky sheets but Akura-ou slowly crept up to lie on top of her. She tried to get out of his grasp but it was no use…

"What is your name, princess?" He hummed while staring at her gray orbs.

"Takara," she whispered.

"Takara," he repeated in interested.

Takara turned her head away from him but he caught her chin with his claws, forcing her to look back at him.

"Do not look away when I am speaking to you, woman!" He grinned.

"Seriously, what are you planning on doing with me? Are you going to torture me?!" She freaked.

"If you disobey me, maybe," he teased.

"You're not funny!" She grunted.

"Feisty, I like it…"

"Hey, can you get off of me now?"

"Only if you accompany me in drinking," he offered.

"I don't drink," she said sternly.

"Then I suppose I'll have to force you." Akura-ou grabbed her arm tightly before dragging her off the bed, making her sit at a small table in the master's bedroom.

Takara only sat down but she felt like her mother and father are looking down at her in disgust. Her friends and family are dead because of Akura-ou and his men yet she's drinking with him? What has she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Takara sighed as she poured more sake for the demon king. He is on his third bottle yet he only is a little tipsy. He kept laughing and he couldn't keep his hands off of Takara yet she would just shrug him off.

"No woman has ever refused me! Why don't you want me to touch you!?" He whined.

"You killed my friends and family and you expect me to let you touch me?" She asked coldly.

Akura-ou only snorted at her. He's sick of her little games. He wants her all to himself and he wants her to obey him. He's used to getting what he wants yet she is the only one who won't let him take advantage of her.

Takara looked at his neck where she stabbed him earlier and she gasped to herself when she didn't see his wound anymore. It's like she has never even touched him. He has no scar or anything…

"Ah, you figured out that I couldn't be harmed… I'm immortal. Nothing can stop me," he smirked.

Takara felt her body trembling. She stabbed him pretty deep. Is this the reason why no one could defeat him?

"Sit on my lap," he ordered.

"No!" She shouted.

Akura-ou grunted and pulled her on top of him. Her head is resting on his chest. She still has a tight grip on the sake bottle, debating if she should try and hit him with it but she knows it won't do much damage since he's immortal.

"Drink," he whispered while pushing his glassful of sake in between her lips.

She jerked her head to avoid it until he pulled her hair, making her open her mouth. He poured the sake down her throat and she gagged from the sake burning her throat.

"There, there… Have some more. Maybe you'll be more fun than uptight," he said in a hum.

"I don't want anymore," she whispered.

Akura-ou ignored her statement and poured more sake down her throat while she coughed violently. He held on to her tight, digging his black claws into her waist.

He kept forcing her to drink more sake until her cheeks are pink and her eyes are half-closed. He chuckled darkly when she started to cling onto him while she's confused why her body feels so light.

She has never drunk before let alone being intoxicated.

"I can't wait to have some fun with you… I'll make you like me," he said to her seductively.

"No, way," she struggled but her body is too weak and light from the sake.

"Why do you deny my offer? I'm the perfect lover in bed," he frowned.

"I have never had sex and I would not want my first time to be with some killing brat!" She clenched her teeth.

"You won't be saying that once I start making you feel good," he purred, rubbing her body up with his claws. She bit her lip, almost moaning out. How can a simple touch make her feel this way? Was it because of the alcohol?

Akura-ou then grabbed a strand of her black hair and gently smelled it. "You smell good… I'm happy to have you here with me… You are like no other."

"Please, no," she begged in a small voice.

He lifted her chin up with his claws, leaning in to kiss her until…

"Sir, we caught a spy out in the back!" A demon came in, dragging a samurai by his arm.

She gasped out loud while Akura-ou set her down on the ground. He then stood up with a sinister smirk plastered on his face. He is hovering over the samurai while the samurai is crying for mercy.

The same demon who has brought this samurai here, went in the corner of the master's bedroom to get Akura-ou's large club.

The demon then handed his king the club and Akura-ou didn't hesitate to hit the samurai over and over again with it. Takara watched in fear while the samurai screamed bloody murder until he lied there, dead.

"Get this place cleaned up!" Akura-ou laughed out loud, kicking the dead body. The samurai's blood formed a large puddle on the wooden floor.

Takara stayed sitting there and she is trembling. She can't believe how cruel this demon king was. He had no remorse in killing that man…

Akura-ou looked over at her and he gave her a sadist grin while she averted her gaze. She is truly terrified of the demon king.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Akura-ou is sound asleep in the master's bed while Takara is struggling to break free in his grasp to escape. He's obviously too strong but she is trying her best. She wants away from this monster…

Akura-ou grunted while Takara gasped, closing her eyes to pretend to sleep.

"Playing dead again, princess?" He asked sheepishly.

She didn't answer yet it didn't fool Akura-ou. He began to run his claws through her soft hair and she moved around, wanting him to stop touching her.

"Hm. Now that I am awake, we should have some fun now…" He suggested.

Her eyes shot open. "No, do not touch me!" She threatened.

"Then quit moving around and sleep! I'm sick of you trying to get out of here. You are not going anywhere, princess!" She laughed out loud.

Takara didn't say a word as the demon king still laughed at her. She can't believe he likes to tease when he's a killing freak…

"You're warm," he murmured against her ear.

His hot breath sent chills down her spine but he is only speaking the truth. He never felt warmth in someone before and he had to admit that it felt nice.

Akura-ou hugged her tighter, forcing her body to be pressed against his. He wants to feel more warmth from her body.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It's the next morning and Akura-ou went into town by himself while having Takara locked in his master's bedroom. He threatened her that she will pay if she tries to escape so she just sat on the floor next to the large window.

She wonders what her future will bring her. She honestly doesn't know how long she will survive with the sadist demon. She couldn't believe she shared a bed with him and she truly felt disgusted in herself.

The door to the room opened and Takara froze in place. He's back already… He's only been gone for a couple of hours…

"Takara," Akura-ou stated her name firmly.

She didn't turn around to face him, but instead, she ignored him. He sighed before sitting next to her, pulling her body so she is on his lap.

"I got you something," he purred into her ear.

"I don't want anything from you," she stated coldly.

"Psh, you ungrateful wench." He clenched his teeth but set an expensive silver comb with diamonds in it in her grasp.

Takara's eyes widened and she secretly loves it yet why is he giving her an expensive present? She has never received such a lovely present such as this. Her family was very poor so she was never into materialistic things.

"Thank you," she finally spoke.

"I knew you would like it," he grinned while grabbing it out of her hands and setting it in her hair. "Perfect," he murmured.

"I have never received a nice present like this before… My family and I were never into expensive things," she confessed.

"Well, a beautiful woman like you deserves it," he countered.

Takara's face grew red but she cleared her throat. She still hates him for killing her friends and family and she will never forget about it if that was his intention. How dare he think that a materialist item could make Takara forget about her family's death!

She still has her guard up from this sinister monster. Why is he being gentle towards her?

Akura-ou grabbed her chin roughly, turning her head to the side so he can plant a kiss on her lips. She gasped out loud and he deepened the kiss. He held onto her, hoping to feel the warmth he felt last night. Takara's body froze in place, shocked that he's kissing her.

Akura-ou felt the warmth from her and he pulled away, staring deep into her gray orbs.

"So warm," he smirked.

"Me?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes…" His voice trailed while kissing her again. She wished he would stop kissing her yet she didn't do anything to stop him. Instead, she cursed his name over and over in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Akura-ou and Takara are in the large dining room, eating a delicious feast even though Takara hasn't touched anything on her plate. She has lost her appetite because of the sinister monster.

"Hey, princess, eat! You're too damn skinny! You don't even have a rack, woman!" Akura-ou laughed with his mouthful of food.

Takara glared at him but she didn't listen to him. It was hard for her family and the villagers in her home to get food so they basically starved or lived off of berries…

"I said eat!" He shoved a piece of chicken in her mouth with his chopsticks and Takara immediately choked but she has never tasted something this delicious before…

"Eat some more… I'll feed you," he smirked while he fed her some rice with his chopsticks.

Takara accepted and slowly nodded. "It's really good," she whispered.

"Good, then you shall get fatter for me! You're bone-thin." He chuckled darkly.

She blushed at his comment and he immediately ordered one of his raccoon dogs to serve him sake. Takara doesn't understand how everything is handed to Akura-ou but I guess she shouldn't put too much thought into it since he's very strong and can kill anyone who refuses him.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Takara is back in the master's bedroom but she is staring outside from the large window, lost in thought. She's not used to being in a home all day. She usually works in the fields to make a little money for her and her parents…

"Why are you sulking?!" Akura-ou raised his voice. He's drinking sake and watching her every move.

"I'm not used to being inside all day," she whispered.

"What do you usually do outside?" He asked curiously.

"I worked in the fields."

"That's boring! Hey, tomorrow I should take you out and we'll have some real fun!" Akura-ou grinned.

Takara is afraid to go out in public with Akura-ou because she knows he'll just kill anyone that goes near him and she really doesn't want to witness any more deaths.

"Do you think I'm not fun?" He asked with a frown on his face.

Takara snorted causing Akura-ou to grow angry.

"I'm REALLY fun, you know! I will make you have a good time with me just you wait and see, princess!" He chuckled darkly.

"Quit calling me princess," she commanded.

"I will call you whatever pleases me!" He countered.

Takara took a deep breath and decided to ignore him. It's no use in bickering with the cold monster. She does note in her mind that he's nothing but a brat for a strong yokai.

"I want to take a bath and you have to wash me," Akura-ou ordered out of nowhere.

"I refuse," Takara stated firmly. She couldn't believe the nerve of him.

"You will do as I say, woman!" He gritted his teeth while slowly standing up and grabbing her wrist tightly. He then dragged her to his private bath.

Takara hurried and prepared his bath while he stripped. Takara tried to avoid looking at his naked body until he forced her to look. She blushed and cursed herself for admitting in her mind that he looks good. His shoulders are broad and he has abs… His penis is very large yet that isn't to be unexpected for he is a beast.

He smirked, knowing what she was thinking before sinking into the bath water.

"Nice and hot, good job, princess," he purred.

She just nodded and grabbed the soap and a washcloth. She leaned in to wash his chest until he pulled her in the wooden tub to be with him. She squealed and her body is straddling him. Why would he do this? Thank goodness she is still in a kimono…

His black lips curved into a smirk and he held onto her so she couldn't get out. She narrowed her eyes, not shocked that he did this…

Akura-ou debated to rip that kimono off of her yet for some reason, he didn't want to claim her if she didn't want him. He usually didn't care if it were another woman yet it was different with Takara. He actually wanted her to beg for him even though it was only wishful thinking.

Takara watched him, waiting for him to make a move. She figured he had an evil plan in his mind…

Instead, he kissed her lips hungrily while letting his hands travel all over her body. She struggled on his lap, wanting him to stop. He finally pulled away and he pressed his pointer finger against her lips. She grew angry and bit his finger causing him to laugh out loud.

"Silly, woman… It's cute when you act tough," he mocked.

Takara sighed in response and he continued to feel her body up in his grasp. He wondered why she isn't moaning for him or begging for him to take her. The women he has been with, pleaded for him to sleep with them, yet she just sits there and it frustrates Akura-ou a lot.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It's later evening and Takara is in the master's room, sitting on the foot of the bed while Akura-ou is talking with some demons on which village to strike next in another room.

Takara can feel her eyelids growing heavy until two green demons came in the room with smirks on their faces. She immediately panicked when they crept up on her.

"Give yourself up to us, woman!" One of them roared.

"Yes, take your kimono off!" The other chanted.

Takara went to run but one of them pinned her down on the bed. She can't believe she's about to get taken advantage by two demons! She needed to do something! She refuses to let them touch her.

Without thinking, she screamed. "AKURA-OU!"

The demons laughed out loud, knowing he's preoccupied and they figured he wouldn't care if they had some fun with her until…

"Get your dirty claws off of her!" Akura-ou slammed opened the door and glared at them.

The demons didn't understand why Akura-ou is pissed. She's just a mere human girl.

"But sir…"

"PISS OFF!" Akura-ou attacked one of them with his claws and the demon immediately fell on the ground, lifeless. The other demon went to run away until Akura-ou chopped his head off by obviously, using his claws... Takara gasped when she saw the demon's head rolling on the floor… Akura-ou only hit them once and they died instantly…

"Are you okay?" Akura-ou asked, examining her body.

Takara felt her cheeks turning red. She couldn't believe she called out his name to save her. What is wrong with her?

Akura-ou roughly checked her body and grinned when he realized she's fine.

"You killed two of your men," she muttered. She's happy he saved her but she didn't think he would kill his own allies.

"Well, they touched you and I don't need them anyways. I'm strong on my own," he smirked.

Takara blushed while Akura-ou laughed obnoxiously. She is showing a little interest in him and he loves it.

"What's so funny?" She asked in a small voice.

Akura-ou hummed. "Oh, nothing…"

Takara blinked in confusion and he pushed her on the bed, crawling on top of her. She is glaring at him while he's grinning at her, knowing that she is his and his alone.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Akura-ou made sure to get his raccoon dogs to clean up the mess from the dead demons before he is cuddling with Takara on his bed. She didn't struggle but she would try to avoid his kisses even though she fails since Akura-ou ALWAYS gets his way.

"You are rejecting me again after I saved you… That's not very nice," he mocked.

"I don't even know why I called you for help," she whispered.

"Because I'm the only one you have left, princess."

His words caused her body to shiver. He's right… She doesn't have friends or family anymore… All she has is this killer who has taken everything from her. Her heart sank as the demon tightened his grip on her. Will she ever escape his evil grasp?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It's the middle of the night and Takara woke up to not find Akura-ou sleeping next to her. She honestly didn't care but she left the master's room to go to the bathroom. After she was done, she went to go back until she heard Akura-ou yelling from the main hall.

Takara crept by the entrance to curiously listen…

"I TOLD YOU THAT I'M NOT INTERESTED IN ANY MORE VILLAGE WOMEN!" Akura-ou shouted at his men.

A couple of beautiful village women trembled in fear while the demons who have stolen them blinked confusingly.

"But, Master Akura-ou you always want women when we invade a village," a demon spoke out.

"I'm already satisfied with a woman. I do not wish to have another," Akura-ou grinned.

"You're not bored with her?" Another demon asked shockingly.

"Do not judge me! Get rid of these women immediately!" Akura-ou spat.

"Where should we put them?" A third demon frowned.

"I don't care just get them out of here!" Akura-ou raised his voice.

The demons took the women away as they are screaming and crying. He turned his head to the side, smirking because he can feel Takara's presence by him…

Takara knew he could see her and she hurried down the hall to go back in the master's room. She hid under the silky sheets, wondering why he didn't kill her. She knew he takes advantage of women yet after he's done with them, he throws them away like they are nothing yet why is he keeping her around? She doesn't understand…

She heard the door slide open and she pretended to fall asleep. Akura-ou chuckled darkly before getting in bed with her.

"I'm sick of you for taking me as a fool, Takara… Quit playing dead," he ordered while wrapping his arms around her.

Takara didn't answer while Akura-ou is stroking her hair.

"So, you notice I'm not interested in another woman… You have changed me and it's frightening," he said in a mock.

"I don't care if you are interested in other women or not. I want nothing to do with you," she said coldly.

"There you go again, playing the "tough" act," he sighed but laughed.

"I'm not playing any act. You are going to simply kill me sooner or later, I know this fact already."

"I do not plan on harming you… I simply want you as my mate. Is that so wrong?" He kissed her lips sweetly.

Takara gasped, giving Akura-ou the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She almost choked yet she felt her body growing hot. What is this feeling?

"Please, stop," she whispered.

"Do you not find me attractive?" He asked with a frown on her face.

"What?" Takara didn't understand why he would ask such a question. Yes, she secretly does think he's attractive but he killed everyone in her home village and yet he wonders why she hates him… Is he that dense?

"Answer me!" He grabbed her shoulders firmly, digging his claws into her skin.

"Yes, I find you attractive!" She snapped but she regretted saying those words out loud.

"Then give yourself up to me," he hummed.

"I've never done such a thing," she muttered.

"Oh, it's like that then… Why don't you let me make you feel good? I promise you will be begging for more," he said seductively.

Takara gulped and he kissed her again while his claws destroyed her night slip. She is completely bare and she tried to cover her breasts with her hands but Akura-ou pinned her wrists down on the mattress so he can get a perfect view.

"Amazing," he purred before leaning in to claim her nipple with his tongue. He circled his tongue around while she moaned out for him. She finally cried out like Akura-ou wanted and he thought her voice was beautiful…

His claws gently traced her body while he continued to suck on her right breast. She felt sensation all over…

"Your scent has gotten stronger," he murmured.

Takara didn't understand what the demon king meant until he trailed kisses down her stomach and in between her legs. She blushed when he ran his tongue along her folds, teasing her clit with his tongue.

"You taste good," he commented.

"Quit saying such lewd things…" Her voice trailed but she couldn't control her moans. He was right; he is making her feel really good. She knew her parents are looking down at her in disgust, though.

"I want to taste more," he muttered, sticking his whole tongue inside her. She clenched her teeth, throwing her head back. It feels so good and she cursed him for it.

He kept pumping his tongue in and out for her as she kept moaning until she released. Akura-ou smirked before licking his lips.

"Now then," he whispered, standing up to take off his black pants, long black coat, and fishnet top. Takara wondered why he isn't wearing underwear but she gasped when she saw his erection. It's obviously bigger than what she saw when she bathed him.

Akura-ou chuckled darkly before he went back on the bed, covering her mouth with his right hand.

"It will only hurt for a moment…" He purred while he is slowly sliding into her.

Tears are forming in her eyes. She felt like her insides are ripping yet he spoke the truth because the pain immediately stopped.

He slowly uncovered her mouth and she is panting. He's not all the way inside her and he's shocked he is going to go easy on her when he usually doesn't care…

Takara was different to him, though.

"Look at me at all times," he ordered softly.

Takara bit her bottom lip but she nodded. He slowly rocked his hips in and out of her. She naturally reached up to feel his long white horns on his head.

"Ugh, if you keep rubbing them like that then I will be rougher… It feels good," he warned. His horns are sensitive after all…

Takara immediately stopped touching him while Akura-ou laughed at her. He then kissed her lips hungrily and she can feel him going deeper inside her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, sucking on her neck.

Takara shivered as her heart is beating like a drum…

"Hey, does it feel good?" He studied her.

She averted her gaze and nodded but he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Do not look away. I want to see your face the whole time," he smirked.

"It's embarrassing," she confessed.

"No, it's not… As long as I'm making you feel good, that's all that matters," he grinned.

Their foreheads are touching and she naturally wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to go deeper even though he's feeling her up enough inside. He's finally all the way in but he loved how tight she is around him.

He has been with a lot of yokai women and a lot of village women yet none of them could compare to Takara. He actually cares how to please her even though he's a wonderful lover in bed yet he still wants it to be perfect for her.

Takara's nails are digging into his back but Akura-ou doesn't feel pain. He couldn't help but chuckle, though because he knew she was going to release for him for the second time.

Akura-ou's pace quickened for a little bit until her walls tightened harder, causing her to release. She cried out in pure pleasure while riding out her orgasm. Akura-ou did not slide out of her until he has reached his limit as well.

After his orgasm, he carefully slid out of her and held onto her for dear life as she is panting.

"Get some sleep, princess. We are going shopping tomorrow," he whispered in her ear.

Takara forgot that they plan on going out tomorrow yet she is still nervous. What are the villagers going to think when they see a human hanging around the great Akura-ou?

"Did you fall asleep already?" He asked.

"No," she answered in a low voice.

"I guess I didn't tire you out…"

Takara interrupted. "No, you did…" She possibly could not sleep with him again. Her body is growing sore and she cannot stop panting. She can't believe she let him have his way yet she doesn't regret it. She never felt this good before. Yes, it was her first time but she knew he was experienced…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It's the next day, and Takara is combing her hair but Akura-ou immediately went behind her to snatch the comb away. He wanted to be the one who touches her hair.

Takara grew confused at his gentle touch but she didn't say a word while he took his time to comb her hair. He loved her hair so much. He has never seen anyone with gorgeous hair like hers.

"Are you sore?" He asked in a mock.

Takara sighed, "Yes…"

"I did my job then!" He laughed out loud.

Takara rolled her eyes but she caught herself smiling. She should be embarrassed for giving herself up to a yokai yet he made her feel so good that she simply ignored the consequences.

"If you need to be carried when we go out, I'll simply carry you with no problem," he said seductively.

"I can walk on my own, thank you," she said coldly.

Akura-ou smirked, knowing he has got her where he wants her… She is officially his.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Akura-ou and Takara are walking side by side in town and everyone grew frightened when they saw the demon king himself. He simply enjoyed having people being terrified of him while Takara felt uneasy.

"Why is a woman with him?" A village man asked his wife.

"I don't know… Maybe she is his mate? That's impossible, though… He grows bored with women too easily," his wife answered.

Takara sighed while Akura-ou casually wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a low voice.

"Holding what's mine," he smirked.

"I'm not yours…" Takara frowned.

Akura-ou teasingly dug his claws into her skin gently, which made her squirm.

"We need to get you new kimonos. You have been wearing the same one for days," he sighed.

"I like this kimono, though," Takara said. He has given her this expensive kimono as soon as she started living with him and she hates to admit it, but he really has good taste. She is grateful for this kimono because she never had a nice one before.

"Well, you need more," Akura-ou spoke out, escorting her to a kimono shop.

The shopkeeper immediately freaked when he saw the great Akura-ou but he tried his best to sound calm.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" The shopkeeper's voice cracked.

"I want a couple of kimonos for her and it has to be tight fitting but not too seductive because I don't want anyone else to lust over her," Akura-ou explained.

Takara blushed at Akura-ou's demands while Akura-ou tightened his grip on her. Why is he being possessive over her? He has nothing to worry about, in Takara's opinion.

"This human girl?" The shopkeeper asked confusingly. Why is the demon king wasting his money over a poor village girl? The shopkeeper wondered.

"Did I stutter? Yes, for the human girl!" Akura-ou snapped.

"Alright, follow me, ma'am," the shopkeeper ordered.

Takara followed the shopkeeper in the back while Akura-ou stayed in the front. The shopkeeper began to look for different kimonos for her.

"It's strange to see a woman with him, especially a poor one… Is that how you are being provided? You sleep with him so you can be wealthy?" The shopkeeper snorted.

Takara gasped a little and frowned. Of course, she isn't sleeping with him for his money… He simply took her in and now she is living with him. Yeah, she had sex with him last night but it's not because he's wealthy or that he is strong.

"It's a shame that you are going against our kind. That demon has killed so many innocent people yet you are with him in such a manner." The shopkeeper narrowed his eyes at her.

She didn't want to hear anymore. It was bad that she was with him after he killed all of the villagers in her hometown. She immediately ran back in the front, forcing herself not to cry.

"Akura-ou, I'm not feeling well… Can we go home," she whispered. She tried her hardest to not let her voice crack but her body is trembling.

"What did that man say to you?" He asked sternly.

"Nothing. I don't want to be here anymore… Can we…"

Akura-ou asked again. "What did he say?!"

"Akura-ou, nothing… Please…" She started to sob out.

The shopkeeper came back in the front and Akura-ou didn't hesitate to slice his head off with his black claws. The man's head is on the ground, rolling while his body just fell with a loud thump.

"Akura-ou!" Takara raised her voice. She didn't want to see him kill anymore.

"You listen to me, if someone ever speaks ill of you, I will kill them. These worms are nothing to me and I will not let them put you down. Do I make myself clear!?" He clenched his teeth while holding her shoulders firmly.

Takara bit her lip and nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He thinks I'm with you for your money or whatever," Takara confessed.

Akura-ou began to laugh. "Little does he know that I simply kidnapped you!"

Takara felt a small smile forming on her lips. It is funny, she supposes but it hurts that someone thought of her as a whore…

"Hey, stop crying already… I took care of the problem!" He grunted.

"Sorry," she whispered.

He hugged her tight and she hesitated, but she hugged him back. He kissed her on top of the head before escorting her out of the kimono shop. I guess they will have to go to another shop since he killed the shopkeeper…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Akura-ou surprisingly didn't kill anyone else yet Takara did feel like people were judging her for being with him but she simply ignored them. They have bought a lot of stuff for her and they are now in the mansion, relaxing in the master's bedroom.

Takara's parents always told her to ignore people that mock her yet it felt nice that Akura-ou stuck up for her even though she didn't think killing the shopkeeper was necessary.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Akura-ou asked her.

"Nothing. I want to thank you for sticking up for me earlier. Yeah, I didn't think you should've killed that man but you were the first person who has ever stuck up for me and I am grateful…"

Akura-ou grinned at her gratitude. "It's nothing… I can't let anyone speak ill of you for you are my mate after all."

Takara blushed while Akura-ou laughed at her. He then ordered her to open her mouth so he can feed her these little candies he has bought in town.

They are round and each one is a different color. She immediately let the candy melt in her mouth. It was really good.

"Here, have more," he ordered while he shoved more in her mouth, causing her to choke.

Akura-ou chuckled while she swallowed them all. She scowled at him yet she began to laugh. Akura-ou does love to tease people and play pranks on them…

Takara still doesn't understand Akura-ou. He's not cold but he's very ruthless and loud. He loves to laugh and smile… He's very different from any strong yokai or person of that manner.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Akura-ou asked while leaning into her.

"You're too close!" She gasped.

Akura-ou showed off his fangs before kissing her lips sweetly. He loved being around this woman. She wasn't boring at all which really surprises him. He thinks women are troublesome and annoying yet he doesn't mind constantly being by Takara's side.

"You're starting to smell… You should let me wash you," he smirked.

"I smell?!" Takara immediately sniffed her hair while Akura-ou laughed obnoxiously. He was kidding yet he loved her reactions.

"No, but let's take a bath together, anyways…" His voice trailed.

They both went into the private bath and Akura-ou couldn't keep his hands off of her.

Takara knew she is letting her guard down but she doesn't mind… She saw a strange side of Akura-ou today and she secretly likes it. Akura-ou has NEVER stuck up for anyone before Takara. He will try his hardest to make her smile and if someone hurts her, he will not hesitate to kill.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

They both are cuddling on the bed and Takara had the comb he has given her a couple of days ago. She cannot stop staring at it. She loves it so much.

"Man, you stare at the comb more than you stare at me," Akura-ou said in a whine.

"Akura-ou?" Takara chuckled at his words.

He immediately took it out of her grasp and set it on the nightstand. He then held onto her while she drowned in his scent. How can a monster smell so good?

Akura-ou made sure to hold her tight so she doesn't escape even though he knows that she is starting to fall for him. He knew she would like him sooner or later but he wants to make sure to keep an eye on her. He doesn't want to lose her… She is too valuable to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Takara slowly opened her eyes but she immediately sneezed. She groaned, feeling her headache. She must have gotten a small cold…

"What's wrong?!" Akura-ou asked as he sat up on the bed to study her.

"I think I'm sick," she answered while she sniffed.

"You have the plague?!" He raised his voice.

"What are you talking about? No, it's a small…"

He interrupted. "I'm going into town to get you medicine."

"No, it's not necessary! I just have a small cold!" She snapped but he ran out of the master's room. He can't let his mate get sick… He wouldn't know what to do if she just perishes out of his life.

He hates how worthless her body is. She's human which means when she grows older she will die and he will still be living. He has been living for hundreds and hundreds of years… He's immortal while she is not.

He didn't think about it until he discovered she was sick. There has to be a way to make her immortal…

He has been living for a very long time and he has never met a woman like her. He can't lose her to death…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Takara is lying in bed, wondering where Akura-ou is. She couldn't believe he cares so much for her wellbeing. It's just a cold yet he's worried that she might have the plague? She began to giggle at the demon king. He's so caring but it's not even in his nature to care for another…

He really does surprise her each and every day.

"TAKARA! TAKE THIS!" Akura-ou came in the master's bedroom while forcing her to drink a cup of water with medicine mixed in it. The drink should cure her of her "disease".

"I told you that it was just a cold," she whispered.

Akura-ou felt her forehead and freaked. "You have a fever!"

"Akura-ou, it's not a big deal… All humans get sick from time to time… It's nothing like the plague," she said softly.

Akura-ou grunted. He doesn't care if this "sickness" is deadly or not. He doesn't want his princess to get sick.

"Hey," she whispered.

"What is it?!" He snapped.

Takara hesitated but she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He cares for her even if she's a little sick. She couldn't be happier. Her parents always made her work with them in the fields even if she's a little sick yet Akura-ou ran into town just to give her medicine…

"Thank you," Takara said.

Akura-ou didn't say anything but he kept feeling her forehead. He wonders why her fever has not gotten down yet. He gave her medicine…

"I'm fine, Akura-ou," she stated in a giggle.

"Well, I'm screwed if you die so!" He snapped.

"I'm not going to die… It's a cold! No one could die from it," she sighed.

"When will you feel well again?" He asked curiously.

"In a couple of days…"

"A COUPLE OF DAYS!? YOU HUMANS ARE WORTHLESS!" He grunted.

Takara gasped but she immediately scowled. "Hey, I didn't make a big deal about it… You're the one who went into town to get me medicine!"

Akura-ou snorted while she turned to her side to not face him. He's being ridiculous. He was caring a couple of minutes ago and now he is calling her worthless…

"Why did you turn your back on me?!" He clenched his teeth.

Takara didn't say a word. She's annoyed at him… He nudged her and she continues to ignore him.

"YOU STUBBORN WOMAN!"

Akura-ou wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight while she sighed. He's impossible…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It's later in the evening and Akura-ou decided to leave the mansion to invade another village. He took a large army with him and Takara couldn't help but be saddened. He's going to kill innocent people like he did in her village.

She is still in bed and she couldn't stop coughing and sneezing. She needs rest and forget about Akura-ou's killing spree yet it will be hard.

She could never escape him since she knows he could easily find her or maybe, she doesn't want to leave him because he makes her feel special when no one else has.

She felt loved, wanted, and special… It was all thanks to Akura-ou… He spared her life, stuck up for her yesterday in the kimono store, and he worried about her fever… Is he more than just a demon king?

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Akura-ou came back in the room with blood from the villagers on his clothing. He immediately woke up Takara to give her pills that he has found in the village for her fever.

She took it and immediately felt better. She thought he had murder on his mind yet he worried for her too.

"Did it work?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I feel like my fever has gone down," she whispered.

He felt her forehead and grinned. He finally has his mate back to normal. There was no way he was waiting a couple of days for her to get better.

"Let's take a bath! I need to get this blood off of me," he winked.

Takara sighed but she followed him in the bath to prepare it. They both got in and she frowned when she saw blood mixed in the water. She cleaned him gently while he is relaxing…

"You smell like salt water," Takara commented in a low voice.

"We were by the beach, that's probably why," he answered her.

"I have never been to a beach before."

"Is that so? I should take you to one…" He offered.

"I always wanted to go. I heard the sunset it very nice," she whispered.

"Yeah, it's not bad." He chuckled while pulling her naked body on top of his lap. He's happy she's feeling better and he hopes not to worry about her getting sick again but he still needs to find a way to make her immortal. He doesn't want her to leave him in this worthless world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Akura-ou woke Takara up bright and early to go to a private beach he has been to a long time ago. She actually couldn't wait to go to see the beautiful water and the sand.

"Is there seashells?" She asked curiously while they are walking side by side.

"Yeah, but they aren't anything special." He snorted.

"I remember seeing them in a store a couple years ago and I thought they were beautiful," Takara whispered.

"They're fragile and worthless," he sighed.

Takara rolled her eyes. Must everything be worthless to Akura-ou? They kept walking and Takara immediately felt herself smiling. She can see the beach!

"Wow, no one is around! It's so beautiful!" She gasped out loud

"Yeah, it's private… No one really knows about it," he smirked.

She took off her sandals and walked into the water. She loved the feeling of the sea-salt water tickling her feet.

Akura-ou watched her as she looked around. She really does love it!

"Hey," he muttered.

She turned around and he eagerly pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shocked but she accepted his kiss. He held onto her tight while his tongue kept playing with hers.

"We can't do this here… Someone might come," she warned.

"No one is around… It's just you and me, princess," he said seductively.

She blushed and he picked her up bridal style and set her down on a blanket. He then forced her kimono to open and her body is completely exposed to him.

She went to protest until he attacked her nipple with his fangs yet he tried his hardest to be gentle so he doesn't hurt her. He hates how careful he has to be but he doesn't want her to feel any pain but pleasure instead.

She cried out his name as his fangs and tongue kept teasing her nipple. He reached down to rub his fingers around her entrance and he couldn't help but smirk.

"My, my… Someone is wet already," he grinned.

"It's not my fault…" Her voice trailed.

"Are you saying that I made you this way?" He hummed.

She averted her gaze but he started to trail kisses down her stomach and he went in between her legs, licking violently. She gasped out loud, feeling light-headed.

"You're going too fast!" She moaned.

"I love it fast… Just relax, princess."

She felt her hips naturally rising up while his tongue is devouring her folds. He kept licking until she has reached her limit and he made sure to lick all her juices before licking his lips. Akura-ou then took all his clothes off to finally claim what is his.

"Go on all fours, my love," he commanded softly.

She did as he said and went on her hands and knees. He couldn't help but smirk because he has a good view of her ass yet he hurried and circled his erection around her opening before sliding in.

She clenched the blanket in her grasp while she felt him feeling her up inside. His claws dug into her hips as he is pounding in and out of her. Takara's body naturally rocked back and forth and he would occasionally slap her ass.

"No one is allowed to have you like this. You only belong to me," he said sternly.

Takara bit her bottom lip to try to stop herself from being too loud.

"Do you understand?!" He slapped her ass again and she yelped.

"Yes, I'm yours…" She blushed as he is chuckling darkly.

He is still claiming her but he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I love this position but it's better when I see your beautiful face," he confessed.

Takara gasped and he slid out of her, making her lay on her back so he could see her now. He slid back inside her, pinning her wrists down while rocking in and out of her.

"AKURA-OU!" She cried out.

He gave her a sinister grin before picking up the pace and she felt herself losing control. Her breasts wouldn't stop bouncing and her body has a mind of its own. He is deep inside her and she is about to…

"AH!" Takara came for Akura-ou yet he was nowhere near finished.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Takara and Akura-ou are dressed and he is feeding her expensive candies while they are watching the sunset together. Takara and he have been having sex for a very long time and she cannot even sit properly because she's really sore.

"Wow, it is prettier when you see the sunset on the beach," Takara said in awe.

Akura-ou wrapped his arm around her to pull her close to him and she naturally rested her head on his shoulder. He has never taken a woman out somewhere yet she was worth it…

"You're warm," he murmured.

Takara looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I want all of your warmth," he said sternly while she blushed. How can he say those things so freely?  
"Akura-ou?"

"What is it?"

"Why didn't we wait to sleep together in the mansion?"

"Because I get hot and bothered by you and I wanted to claim you as soon as possible," he simply answered.

Takara felt her cheeks growing numb for blushing but he is speaking the truth. He knew there was no way he would have the patience to have Takara all to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Akura-ou's army is starting to worry for him. Akura-ou has been different ever since that young girl started to live with him. He put his full attention on her and he would do anything for her without her request. The demons never thought the great demon king would have any weaknesses yet they were wrong once Takara came into his life.

"Get these women in his room, now!" A demon ordered the others.

"Yes, these are fine women! Surely we will dump the poor girl for them!" The other demon cheered.

The demons pushed three beautiful women in the room and Akura-ou glared at them as soon as they came into his presence.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Akura-ou snapped.

"Master, Akura-ou… Please, don't harm us… The demons have prisoned us here but we will do anything," one of the women spoke out.

The women are frightened yet they think if they surrender their bodies in a lustful way to the king then they will live. Little do they know, though, that Akura-ou always kills the women after he uses their bodies.

Takara is in the private bathroom yet she is eavesdropping on the conversation. Those women are willing to sleep with him even though they are scared?

When Akura-ou met Takara, she wanted him to just kill her. She refused to sleep with him and she was afraid that he would torture her. It's funny how she finally let him have his way with her yet she doesn't mind…

"You're all worthless to me… I am not tempted," Akura-ou chuckled darkly. He is actually excited to kill each and every woman until…

"Akura-ou! Don't!" Takara came into the room, shouting.

"What is it?" Akura-ou narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't kill them!" She freaked.

"So, you would rather me be with them in such a manner?" He raised an eyebrow before grabbing a woman, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. He smirked before leaning into her yet he waited for Takara's next move.

Takara bit her lip even though tears are forming in her eyes. Is she that jealous over him? What has gotten into her?

"Princess?" He hummed at her.

She turned her back on him. She didn't want him to see her cry… Takara wanted to run away and hide yet when she went to take a step towards the door, Akura-ou immediately threw the woman on the ground and grabbed Takara's arm roughly.

Takara groaned while his claws dug into her skin.

"I don't want any of them. I want you… What don't you get? Do not pity such whores," he said sternly.

Takara slowly turned around while her tears are running down her face. She knew Akura-ou only wanted her but just the thought of him touching another woman made her sad.

"They are innocent… Please, don't kill them," she whispered.

Akura-ou grunted but he accepted her wish and forced the women to leave the room. He ordered his demons to put them back where they have found them. He's sick of his army trying to set him up with different women behind his back!

"I was getting pissed," he confessed.

"What?" Takara asked shockingly.

"I thought you wouldn't care if I would fuck another," he stated.

"No, I care… I just don't want to see you kill anymore," she explained herself.

"I'm not going to change my ways for you," he said coldly.

"I know that." She hung her head.

Akura-ou has changed a little for Takara yet he will never give up his power and his ruthless ways for her. He's much too strong to give up on murder.

Takara stared at him with sorrow in her eyes and he felt guilty. He hates this feeling... Before he met Takara, he didn't know what warmth was until he finally saw her and touched her. He's been with so many yokais and women yet he only felt coldness but when it came to Takara, he cares for her and wants her to live with him forever.

Akura-ou hesitated but he reached out to play with her black hair gently. "What did you do to me," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Takara questioned shockingly.

"I have never been gentle towards someone before," he answered.

Takara gently smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his waist to give him a big hug. He accepted her embrace yet he held her tight as if he's afraid to lose her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Takara is sitting on the floor in the master's bedroom with her silver comb that Akura-ou has given her. She is lost in thought while Akura-ou is getting ready to leave her to invade a village.

"Do you have to go?" She asked in a whisper.

Akura-ou sighed and kneeled down to be eye-leveled with her. "I will be right back, I promise, princess."

"Okay…" Her voice trailed.

Akura-ou finished getting ready and he went to leave until…

"I love you," she confessed.

Akura-ou froze in place but he felt himself smirking. He couldn't believe she had said those three little words…

"I love you too, princess. I'll be home soon," he stated.

Takara placed the comb above her heart and watched him go. She wished he would stop this madness yet she knows it's all wishful thinking.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The sun is almost setting and Akura-ou has never came back yet from invading the village. Takara couldn't help but worry for the demon king until she heard screaming and shouting coming from downstairs.

She didn't know what was going on until an angry mob of villagers came in the master's room with pitchforks, knives, and torches in their grasps.

"There's the mate of the demon king!" One villager shouted.

"KILL HER!" Another ordered.

Takara went to run but there're too many of them. They began to beat and stab the poor girl. Takara screamed Akura-ou's name over and over again until she saw darkness.

Takara didn't realize that this morning was the last time she would ever see the great Akura-ou again…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Warm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Akura-ou and his army came back into the mansion but he frowned when the place is a wreck he also can sense Takara's blood from upstairs and he immediately ran up to see her lying on the ground.

His body trembled as he carefully kneeled down and picked her up in his arms.

"TAKARA?! TAKARA!" He shouted her name over and over again.

She had a frown on her face and her eyes are closed shut. Her blood stained her kimono and there are cuts and bruises everywhere.

Akura-ou didn't even think that anyone would dare come to his mansion to harm her yet he was wrong…

He felt guilty and saddened that the only person he cared for is dead. Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he held her close, cursing himself for leaving her for dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR NOTE: There will be a sequel to** _ **Warm**_ **called** _ **Cold.**_ **It will be Akura-ou as Kirihito with the same OC but she will also be reincarnated into a different body… I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for reading.**

Chapter Ten

Akura-ou stared down at the grave he has made for his one and only love. He can't get the feeling of sorrow and guilt out of his mind. He refuses to ever fall in love again. He hates to feel broken and alone.

Takara was his only warmth; his only comfort and now she is gone. What is the point in living when there's no one to live for? Even if he did perish out of this world, he would never be able to find her. She would be an angel in heaven while he rots in hell like the cold monster that he is.

Days and days have gone by and he still never forgot about her. He continues to kill innocent people, craving their blood yet he wished for her warmth instead. He will never be able to feel safe in her embrace anymore.

Akura-ou never slept with another woman after her. He knows no one could compare to his lover… Would he ever see her again or has karma finally caught up to him? Was he supposed to suffer all along?

He cursed himself for falling in love in the first place but when he thinks about her, he couldn't help but smile at her pride and stubborn attitude. On her dying day, she confessed her love for him and he did the same. At least, that is one thing he didn't regret.

"I would do anything to see you again, princess," he murmured while staring at her grave.


End file.
